istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 200
Blight Update 200 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Wednesday, March 9th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Plot Changes= *Plots in the following communities have been adjusted to be the correct size and orientation: Guild: Immons, Guild: Kabale, Guild: Moroto, Guild: Moyo, Guild: North Balzar, Guild: Sem, Guild: South Balzar, Guild: Surin, Guild: Tagan, Guild: Tirzah, Guild: Yewn, Guild: Yumi, Guild: Tagan, Guild: Padraig, Forest Guard, Frost Boulder, Granite Hills, Harro =Changes= *Cure Poison and Cure Group Poison can now be scribed by Dragons. *Tier 6 Broken Jewelry (except Necklace) now boosts Health by +160. *Altered the coin values of Boons, Bounties and Blessings so they can be consigned and will be valued better. *Removed the no-treasure option from Daknor and adjusted some of his loot percentages. *Removed the no-treasure option from Gruk, reintroduced Blighted formulas, and adjusted the loot percentages. *Round Shields are no longer available for purchase from Frig Tallowgar, but are instead available from Armorer Trainers. *Fine Round Shields are no longer attuned. *Regular Round Shields no longer drop as loot. *Tahtoom Frumja is no longer wearing training clothing or carrying a Bronze Warhammer. *Quest "Storm Disciple: The Way of the Storm" now reminds you to loot the Blighted Storm Core and Antaniel won't continue the quest without it. In quest "Medallion of the Storms" Antaniel now gives it back to you at the proper time. *Sacrificial Dagger no longer drops as part of the Myloc Hierophants regular loot table. Instead, quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Colony (Part 1)" now drops the Dagger as loot when you are on the quest. *Elite Blighted Blights will no longer instantly respawn. =Fixes= *Wording in quest "Plundered Tombs: The Ritual of Eternal Rest", the Bishop no longer says he'll take the Crystal of Eternal Rest back for safe-keeping. *Corrected the skill requirements to scribe Master Jewelry Repair formula. *Dragon Journal Collection formula will no longer drop as loot since it is purchased. *Quest items for the Imperial Outpost are no longer attuned (Scorched Portion of Hide, Scorched Scrap of Hide, Singed Fragment of Hide, Singed Scrap of Hide) *Fallen Champions are now members of the Chaos Warrior school. *Valkor's Guards now give out more loot including some rare pulls. *"Go Bag 5 Small Arbotus Squirrel Toes" and "Go Bag 5 Small Flame Beetle Compound Eyes" will no longer be offered to characters who are level 60, causing confusion with where they should go for Trophy quests. *Grulnar the Town Marshall in Dralk will now once again offer quests to characters of the appropriate level. *Fixed two bugs with the quest "Dragon Tutorial: Spells and Abilities". One was with the spell given at the beginning of the quest, the other was with a step's Progress List that would prevent the quest from being able to be completed. *Removed redundant link in Parsinia Gatekeeper's persistent dialog to prevent players from "double attaining" the attunement quest. *Removed Imperial Lore Tokens from Lairshaping quests as part of the reward. *Platinum Defense Mystery Box will now give the proper Tier 4 Defense Techniques instead of Tier 1 Spell Techniques. *Fixed a problem with quest "Knowledge of Lairs: Become a Lairshaper" where the quest was "auto-completing". *Lowered the skill and level requirements of Broken Cudgels. *Chat Channels are now sorted ascending based upon member count. *People Search result columns are now sortable. *Journeyman Spell: Gift of Velocity and Journeyman Spell: Primal Health may now be purchased from Queriatia and Resiata *Corrected a bug with Journeyman Metal Weapon Repair: Swords and Spear where the wrong skill and quantity of metal chunks was required. Category:Delta